Harry Potter and journey in the Netherworld
by Aroith
Summary: Harry's holiday turns out for new adventure when he faces odd figure in Hogsmeade fair stall on last days of his holiday. Disgaea added to Harry Potter. Updating and correcting some grammarical errors
1. Disclaimer & Summary

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything about original world of Harry Potter. Credit for Harry Potter original world goes to author of Harry Potter.

Also a credit from Disgaea goes to Nippon Ichi Softwaren. This is where I know Disgaea.

While you read this fan fiction, please note that in every chapter from chapter 2nd forward would be nice to listen Disgaea 1 or 2 OST at the same time for the mood.

I also picked the "odd-figure" (in chapter II) from Final Fantasy series.

**Summary**

"Come on, I dare you, Potter", Malfoy said while spit blood from his mouth. "What is wrong with you", he replied only getting a silent replay with an icy, empty glare. Backing off from Harry, Draco hit to the wall behind him. Desperate to raise from the floor he only was greeted with another hard punch from Harry. "Remember our agreement!" he Draco shouted while he tried to take some support from the wall only finding it futile. Crying to Harry stop he plunged with his last resort of hope to tackle. He missed only few inches and then all went black.

Few days later Draco was released from hospital wing by Madam Ponfrey. Walking towards to the Great Hall he muttered about Harry's change of hearth. "What could have made him change his way of thinking?" he muttered while opening the massive doors of great hall.

Anything he felt was glare from Harry, who stared him as he walked to the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter I: Hogsmeade Fair

**Chapter I – Hogsmeade Fair**

Final week of summer holiday was crawling fast from distant horizon of tomorrow as Harry woke up on Sirius Black's, his uncle's place. Rushing down he was greeted by two figures talking over breakfast table. "Harry? Where are you rushing this time now?" Sirius asked with haste, but Harry was far gone already. Sirius has bought new house while he left the old apartment to the Order of the Phoenix to handle. Remus just laughed to Sirius and said "He never change, don't he." Sirius just replied with a wink and "As don't us, Remus". "Have you heard by the way, your charges are been dropped. Peter have get himself to trouble and he confessed", Remus replied with a small smile. "Now you can start trying to live your life as you did before", he continued raising tee cup and taking a sip. The whole kitchen smelled a bit for strongly brewed tee. "Remus… I don't know if I can go back to live and pretend I wasn't in Azkaban fro few years before I ran away by your help", Sirius replied with sad expression.

Hermione was waiting Harry and Ron on Diagon Alley's café. She was in deep thoughts while reading a book while Ron entered to her corner of her eye. "Hey, Hermione", he said but didn't get any reply from her. Few minutes later Harry entered the sight of Ron. Rocking Hermione from her shoulder she came to and raised her head from the book and replied with a smile. "Finally you two are here", she said. Both of them replied with a laugh and replied "That's our Hermione". Giving them both a glare, Hermione asked if they had any idea about fair these people are talking about but got only no for an answer. She sighted a little and started to tell about fair that is going to be arranged this month in Hogsmeade last day of holiday.

Harry and Ron nodded for understanding and wanted to leave there as soon as possible but the preparations for the fair is on the way. They could stay on Hogsmeade last evening in inn and follow fair ending from there. Both boys agreed. Sharing room with Hermione and Ron wouldn't sound so bad in last night outside of Hogwarts. They all were friends; even though Harry and Ron sometimes made a fight over even smallest thing just to get fight each other.

Harry leaned over table and listen Ron's stomach growl in small tone. "Hungry, Ron? It isn't even ten and you are already hungry. You don't change", he laughed. "What I'm suppose to do? I am 'growing' boy", Ron answered with a joking smile. "Lets get something to eat fast and the start thinking how are we going to get to the Hogsmeade before the fair starts", Hermione replied with a smile. Boy just nod head and headed to inside of the café.

"Here you are, Harry", Sirius walked to the café on Diagon alley. "Who would think that my favorite café is where we see each other." "Sirius? You walk among people? Is they stopped looking for you?" Harry replied. "I was going to tell you, but you just run away and now I see why. Hogsmeade fair, eh? I hope I could… ", with muting his voice Sirius just started to laugh. People around looked a bit pale from recognizing Sirius for the infamous murderer. Screaming and running around people started to scatter from the café leaving it empty. Harry, Hermione and Ron, who knew the truth didn't leave.

"I see… I am as infamous as always. I still need to get rid of the 'truth' they believe in", Sirius said while grabbing a chair between Harry and Ron. "So... Do you need a lift to the fair in few days?" he continued with amused expression on his face. "I hope you don't make same effect in there as you did today here", Remus came clamping Sirius's head on his arms with friendly tone. "Old friend, what do you mean? In next morning everyone knows I'm innocent", Sirius replied.

Remus had overheard conversation on Ministry of Magic HQ from two high level wizard-councils. Knowing this he has been in good mood for few months. It looked like death only was only way to put his face to emotional expression.

The café clerk came from behind the counter and walked towards the five friends. Shaking his legs he asked what they would like to order. Sirius looked him with friendly smile and ordered something to drink since he had a reason to toast now.


	3. Chapter II: Who are you?

**Chapter II – Who are you?**

On second last day of the summer holiday Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to Sirius's place for a ride to Hogsmeade Fair area. Fair starting day was today. They all were excited from the fair. It happens only once in a life time.

After they arrived to the fair site, trio rushed towards the area looking for stuff to buy and do. They arrived to an area of stalls with a sign next to them. After quick look they decided to wait two fair old persons to catch up as they walked to there.

"You did it again, Sirius", Harry laughed as he pointed to the empty stalls. "I don't think there would be any people around here at this time, since the fair starts on evening", Sirius replied with smile. "And do you know how long I have waited to walk among people again?" he continued with looking up to sky and made a bit daydreaming. As they walked by, they heard preparations of the fair going far faster than they expected. Whole Hogsmeade was preparing fireworks, stalls and all around just for to day's event.

"Look, it is the infamous Sirius Black", one girl looked Sirius with scared face from behind an old woman who most likely was her grand-mother. "Ah. Mr. Black. Welcome to Hogsmeade again", old female said while she prepared a future reading stall. "I see you have had hard times for nothing. Please, let me read your future for free this evening", she continued with a smile. "I think I'll pass from this opportunity. I just want to enjoy for a while until I get accused from something again I didn't do", Sirius just replied with a laugh.

Trio just looked as old people talked about past and continued to walk around searching for souvenirs from the fair. They parted for a while and continued on their own.

Harry wandered around and ended up for an old looking stall with signpost next to it. "World's weirdest items, eh?" he muttered while entering the stall. He was greeting by the owner of the old stall who was a mid-aged man with an outfit not from this world apparently. "What can I do to you, mister?" he asked while apparently smile behind his mask. Harry thought if he was she or could he ask and what was with all the clothes he had on.

Odd-figure of human glared with stinging glare for a while Harry glared his outfit. "Excuse me, mister?" Harry started to ask, but to get only a glare. "I was wondering what you sell in your stall", he asked finally. "Can't you read?" odd-figure replied with Harry's voice. Startled Harry tried pulled away from the figure, but only found himself stumble on a carpet on the floor. "Don't worry. I don't bite or do anything else, since only thing I do is mimic people", figure continued. "May I… ask your name?" Harry asked while tried to catch breath. "Just call me Gogo", figure answered.

Gogo informed to Harry that he was not opening yet the stall, but was ready to sell items for him now and he could pick them up later. Harry looked every object around and they reeked from strong magical energy. Some even was covered with smog of magical energy pouring out from the items. "What would this necklace cost?" Harry asked with small voice. "It is around 50 Gallions", Gogo replied. "It has weird transportation magic in it. It might take you in anywhere it pleases". He continued with a smile under his mask. "It has only one charge in every month you have it with you", he hasted to continue. "I take it", Harry replied and placed payment on the table. "I'll get it after I have seen the fireworks. I saw they were setting up those when we arrived", Harry continued with a smile. "How about for you also this dagger. Free of charge", Gogo said. "I think you'll need it." Harry nodded as he exited the stall for the street where he saw Hermione and Ron walk around looking for him. With a wave he runs to them. "Where on earth have you been, Harry?" Hermione asked with a worried glare.

"We were looking for you", Ron said in angry expression on his face. "Sorry", Harry replied with looking around the stall he just came out. He saw Gogo waving from the entrance of the stall. Trio left to the square of the town to see main event of the evening.

Pretty fireworks fly up in the sky exploding with various colors and shapes while crowd of people watched from the square. Half hour after the last fireworks was fired on the sky. It exploded on the shape of Hogswart school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry headed back to stall of Gogo's to fetch his necklace and dagger. The necklace had a huge sparkling blue stone on the middle of silver plate. Few moments after Harry walked outside of the stall he started to feel distortion of space and time while his view blurred.

He flied trough space and time to different place as he passed out he saw some figures walk towards him but didn't see anything. Few hours after he came to; he saw a girl next to his bed. He was lying on bed and he was feeling confused.

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" girl started to ask with accent head not heard before. He just nodded with a surprised look on his face. "Is the human awake?" a young voice with certain authority came from a big throne. Harry looked there and saw only a boy with blue hair, red eyes and crimson scarf. First he didn't saw two antennas sticking out of the boy's head. Next to him was girl with red hair and skull earrings.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy started to ask from Harry while rose from the throne and walked towards Harry.


End file.
